


English, Intelligent and Gayer Than a Treeful of Monkeys on Nitrous Oxide

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel!Merlin, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, okay, I am sorry alright? Seriously, we have more urgent matters to deal with than this anyway!"<br/>"What can be more important than your imminent death, I wonder?"<br/>"Everyone else's?"<br/>Harry heaves a sigh of relief when Merlin lowers another Nokia. "Shite. Already?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	English, Intelligent and Gayer Than a Treeful of Monkeys on Nitrous Oxide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trekkiepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/gifts).



> So about half a year ago trekkiepirate and I got talking about a kinksman/good omens fusion and I wrote this, fully intending on writing some more. I still do, but let's just say I am a really unfocused writer and I will jump from project to project all of the time.
> 
> The tags are going to be update as I write more about it, but it will stay in the spirit of what I usually write aka gen fluffy stuff, an probably an implied Merlahad relationship somewhere down the line.
> 
> Also if you don't have any knowledge of Good Omens, this might be a bit confusing, and you really should read that book. It is one of the funniest book you'll ever read.

“We’re closed,” comes the owner’s voice from the backroom as soon as Harry takes his first step inside the shop.

“It’s only me Merlin.” He doesn’t bother precising which _me_. The number of _me_ ’s who would enter Merlin’s electronics shop when it was locked and greet him in such a way, can be counted on the fingers of one hand. The index finger if you want to be specific about it.

“My previous statement still stands.”

Merlin has stepped into the shop proper and Harry winces when the brilliance of his halo hurts his eyes.

“Oh come on, you can’t still be angry about that new millenium business!”

Considering Merlin seems about to unsheathe a flaming sword and behead him, it’s obvious he is still angry about said business. Not that Harry knows where Merlin would find such a sword since he gave away the one he owned a long time ago and neither knows what happened to it afterwards.

“People are still coming in, blaming the millennium about whatever shite happened to their electronic devices Harry. I have to listen to them complain for hours when really they only needed to _turn it off and on again_!”

He was about to say something about anger being unbecoming of an angel, but Merlin would probably argue it was _righteous_ anger and so perfectly okay. And he would be right too.

“Do you know how much I hate customers Harry? Because I didn’t remember until a few months ago!”

“You should have kept the bookshop then.” There had been a few customers back in the days when _Merlin’s Electronics_ had still been _Merlin’s Books_ (no one would ever accuse Merlin of being original), but they had always been easy to dissuade. But Merlin had wanted to stop putting his precious first editions into buying risk and so had made some change to the shop. The first floor was now converted into your usual electronic shop while the previously non-existent basement was an archivist’s wet dream.

Harry dodges the Nokia cellphone being hurled at him, knowing that not even his demonic powers would protect him from the painful impact. Instead of crushing his skull, the Nokia falls on the floor, cracking the tile.

“Okay, okay, I am sorry alright? Seriously, we have more urgent matters to deal with than this anyway!”

“What can be more important than your imminent death, I wonder?”

“Everyone else’s?”

Harry heaves a sigh of relief when Merlin lowers another Nokia. “Shite. Already?”

“The hellhound is supposed to be sent to him this year, so yes, already.”

Merlin swears a blue streak and if Harry had been a lesser demon, he might have blushed at the angel’s inventiveness. As it is, he does worry a little bit for the integrity of his friend’s Grace.

“I am way too sober for that shit,” Merlin whines, looking dangerously close to throwing the Nokia in a tantrum. Fortunately, that is a problem Harry does have a solution to.

“Wanna share?” He asks, waving the good bottle of scotch hopefully, pleased when Merlin doesn’t waste a moment to lead the way in the flat upstairs.


End file.
